Net and Coal
by Liana111
Summary: So basically, its about Katniss and Finnick right before the opening ceremonies and they have a "moment" getting all hot and heavy. They get caught by who? One shot. Lemons. Rated M.


**This is my first **_**mature**_** fanfic One Shot. I don't really know how to write this thing, but I felt it needed to be written… well cause Finnick is sexy and we needed to see him in action and who better to see him with than Katniss? **_**winks**_** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The beginning is some parts of catching fire. I just added and changed some stuff to it. I don't own anything.**

The crunching hits my ear before I even know he's beside me, and when I turn my head, Finnick Odair's famous sea green eyes are only inches from mine. He pops a sugar cube in his mouth and leans against my horse.

"Hello, Katniss," he says, as if we've known each other for years, when in fact we've never met.

"Hello, Finnick," I say, just as casually, although I'm feeling uncomfortable at his closeness, especially since he's got so much bare skin exposed.

"Want a sugar cube?" he says, offering his hand, which is piled high. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I ... well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

Finnick Odair is something of a living legend in Panem. Since he won the Sixty-fifth Hunger Games when he was only fourteen, he's still one of the youngest victors. Being from District 4, he was a Career, so the odds were already in his favor, but what no trainer could claim to have given him was his extraordinary beauty. Tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze-colored hair and those incredible eyes. While other tributes that year were hard-pressed to get a handful of grain or some matches for a gift, Finnick never wanted for anything, not food or medicine or weapons. It took about a week for his competitors to realize that he was the one to kill, but it was too late. He was already a good fighter with the spears and knives he had found in the Cornucopia. When he received a silver parachute with a trident—which may be the most expensive gift I've ever seen given in the arena—it was all over. District 4's industry is fishing. He'd been on boats his whole life. The trident was a natural, deadly extension of his arm. He wove a net out of some kind of vine he found, used it to entangle his opponents so he could spear them with the trident, and within a matter of days the crown was his.

The citizens of the Capitol have been drooling over him ever since.

Because of his youth, they couldn't really touch him for the first year or two. But ever since he turned sixteen, he's spent his time at the Games being dogged by those desperately in love with him. No one retains his favor for long. He can go through four or five in his annual visit. Old or young, lovely or plain, rich or very rich, he'll keep them company and take their extravagant gifts, but he never stays, and once he's gone he never comes back.

Finnick is one of the most stunning, sensuous people on the planet. He knows he is gorgeous and uses it. Again I notice we are standing too close to each other. This makes my heart leap for some reason. It could be probably that he is unbelievably sexy and my stupid hormones jumping around inside of me find him sexually attractive. I mentally shake my head to clear my thoughts then think of something to say to break this steamy sexual tension I'm feeling.

"No, thanks," I say to the sugar. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

I let that slip. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Now he's going to think I'm falling for his gorgeous looks too. I won't let that happen, but atleast it gives me a reason to stare down to his well toned beautiful muscular body.

He's draped in a golden net that's strategically knotted at his groin so that he can't technically be called naked, but he's about as close as you can get. I'm sure his stylist thinks the more of Finnick the audience sees, the better. I agree. It makes me wish I could just rip the net off of him and feel his body against mine as I let my hands move down to his…

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" he asks interrupting my thoughts. He wets his lips just ever so slightly with his tongue. This almost drives me crazy.

"I outgrew them," I say.

Finnick takes the collar of my outfit and runs it between his fingers. He ignores my gasp and say: "It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" I say.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," says Finnick.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" I ask.

"With secrets," he says softly. He tips his head in so his lips are almost in contact with mine. This almost drives me crazy and I just want to lean in closer to kiss him. He says: "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

For some stupid reason, I blush, but I force myself to hold my ground. "No, I'm an open book," I whisper back. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." He smirks. Wait, Am I being too obvious? Does he already feel my lust for him? He answers my silent questions by moving his hands around my waist and pressing me against his body. I let out a gasp. I'm shocked. What is he going to do? All the tributes and mentors are right there!

I feel his hot breath as he whispers in my ear and his hands holding on tighter to my waist: "Hmm scared of me, Katniss? Don't deny you don't want this."

Before I can even say that he's out of his mind and that he should back away before Peeta comes, his lips are in contact with mine. He is kissing me in a completely different way. I have never experienced anything like it. Not with Peeta and not even with Gale. It's something completely different. It's forceful and full of passion... and lust. I place his hands on his broad shoulders attempting to push him away, but I feel so weak. So instead I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him back with as much force and passion.

To my shock, he pulls away and breaks the kiss. Suddenly I'm worried I did something wrong. I feel unconscious about my kissing abilities. Peeta never complained, but that's because he was in love with me.

He's amused at my face expression. He cocks his left eyebrow and smirks. _This is a turn on._ "I knew I had the power to seduce anyone I wanted, but I didn't think my kissing was amazing enough to make you completely forget we are somewhere _public._"

_Shit…_ I had forgotten about the other tributes waiting to go to the ceremony next to their chariots. I curse at myself for my weakness against his sex appeal. What if the other tributes had seen? Then our whole cross lovers act is over. Enobaria or Cashmere would definitely sell me out to the capitol.

He smiles again. I swear that smile is going to be the death of me. He says: "Lucky there's the horse to cover us." By saying that, he assured me that no one saw us. His eyes flicker to the side just as I look towards them too and notice no one is paying any attention to us. They're all too caught up with laughter at their own ridiculous outfits.

Finnick grabs my hand and leads me towards the chariot. He pulls me into the chariot and closes the door with a light kick of his foot. My head is just blurring with thoughts trying to make sense of what is happening. He pushes me down to sit on the seat and then moves slowly and whispers in my ear: "Don't worry about anything. Just let yourself feel and do what you want and have fun." Then I let out a slight moan, since he is now nibbling my ear. I let his experienced mouth bite, lick and suck my ear. He places soft kisses on my cheek, jaw then moves to my neck. Another moan escapes me. I feel his smirk across my neck as I ruffle my hands through his beautiful bronze hair.

His long tongue trails my now heated skin. I want to feel his full lips against mine again. I want to know what his tongue tastes like. I place my hands on the sides of his warm face and guide it up to my level. Suddenly I realize he is on top of me. When did I lie down? Finnick really has a smooth way with girls. I didn't mind. I liked _I mean_ I **really** liked him on top of me. Feeling his almost naked body over mine, Finnick raised this sexual desire in me I never thought I had.

The feeling was incredible. He was moving his lips fiercely with mine and nibbling around the corners. I finally let him access and opened my mouth with a sigh as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He dominates my tongue. My hands move up and down his strong broad shoulders as I feel his move up to my chest. He slowly unzips the black jumpsuit. He takes one of my breasts and caresses it through my bra not breaking away from our passionate kiss. My eyes pop open and widen with surprise. I want to tell him to stop and that we are going too far. I never even let Peeta touch me that way, but it felt so good.

He takes off my jumpsuit and expertly takes off my bra with one swift motion tossing it to the side. He takes a moment and stares at my fully bare chest. I blush. Then he attacks one breast with his mouth and playfully pinches the nipple of the other. I groan and pull down the net covering his chest. He pulls away and I whimper longingly. He carries me and rolls me on top of him. Quickly I understand and I bend down on his chest and let my tongue explore his tense body. I make circular motions with my tongue around his nipples. He groans and I smirk that I am able to satisfy the Finnick Odair.

I trail down lower and I reach the part of the net which is knotted strategically. My cheeks heat up. I see him grin widely. "Let me help you with that." He removes the net to reveal a very hardened huge cock. My eyes widen with shock. Happy with himself, he strokes the inside of my thighs up and down coming very near to my center then going back down again. He is torturing me. Instantly I think well two can play at that game. I grind my hips into his manhood. We both moan. I stand to grind into him again with my wet panties separating us, when he flips us again so that he's on top of me.

"Katniss.." He hisses. "You're not old enough to be ready for that yet" I grab his penis and my fingers graze it. I get a gasp as a response. I feel him hardening more around my hands as I massage his balls. He groans and I feel a burning sensation wanting more. I want to feel him inside me. My hands tremble at first then I take off my underwear. Now I am completely naked in front of him.

He moves between my legs forcing them apart with his own. Without my consent he slips a finger in me. I scream as he moves it in and out. Then he adds another. Fluid flows out of me as I cry out. He pulls his fingers out of me and rubs my clit. I yell out Finnick involuntarily as the pleasure overcomes me.

He looks at me and asks: "Is there something you need, Kat?" I glare at him for the nickname. "Well you do purr like a cat." "I do not-" I start to pant, because his mouth has replaced his fingers. He licks and sucks me. He explores my center and tastes everywhere. Lucky that my prep team had removed all the hairs of my body. I mentally note to myself to be nicer to them. He thrusts his tongue in then releases and I moan.

"Told you I would make you purr." He smiles mischievously. I bite my lip out of anger. This amuses him. He bends down to kiss me again, when suddenly the door of the chariot flies opens. I feared it would be Peeta, but it wasn't. Standing at the entrance of the chariot was no other than my mentor, Haymitch.

He grunts. "Having fun sweetheart?"

**So what do you think? I think Haymitch is awesome! Lol =) Please Review! I'll give you cookies ***_**cookies scream**_***. Fine I won't give them. **_***Looks disappointedly at the cookies***_


End file.
